


The Last of Us - Chika and You as Joel and Ellie

by Valrohna



Category: LoveLive - Fandom
Genre: L'alliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valrohna/pseuds/Valrohna
Summary: This one is an original story based the last of us.The characters are Chika Takami and You watanabe.Clickers: Infected. They sound like clicking, so the survivors call them "Clickers".They are blind, but special good at hearing. When they hear sound, they run at you.If they get you, you die immediately. They are very scared by The Last of Us players





	The Last of Us - Chika and You as Joel and Ellie

From much years that follow, most of civilization is destroyed by the infection. There is a lot of he survivors, but they kill them. Because they need foods, resources, and weapons to protect themselves.  
One day, Chika and You were stayed in Uranohosh High School in Numazu.

You “Do you wanna see the blue sky now?”  
Chika “Well, I’m not feeling like to.”  
You “Come on, let’s go! You can see the beautiful sea too!”  
Chika “This class room is where we took classes. Of course I like the blue sky and the sea too. But I just want to stay here.”  
You “Alright. I’m going to roof now!”  
Chika “Mhm. Have a nice time.”  
You “You too!”

Chika and You are still alive barely. They walked around many places. All places are broken already. Of course Uranoshi too.  
And they fought infected and humans many times. They have to stay alert always. Or Either infected or humans will kill them.

Chika “Why...why can’t they help each other? I don’t wanna fight or kill them if I don’t have to do. I really wish we came back to the past. We were really shining when we were school idols. But everyone has died, excluding You and me.”

Suddenly, Much gunfire sounded. It was so close.  
And You appeared with a gun.

You “Chika!!”  
Chika “What is it?”  
You “We gotta get out of here now!! We’re no longer alone here!!”  
Chika “No way...?! Isn’t there a really few people around here?”  
You “I don’t know why, but we gotta move now!”  
Chika “……Okay!”  
You “We didn’t fight recently. Do you remember how to kill them?”  
Chika “Yeah.”  
You “Okay, let’s go! Here, take your gun!”

Chika got a gun from a desk. It’s hers.

Enemy “I got them!! Over here!!”

He who is with a bat came in the class room fast. He is closing Chika.

You “Watch out!!”

Chika barely avoided his attack. And she shot him.  
The enemies are closing to Chika and You in a row. 

Enemy ”He’s dead!!”  
Enemy ” Watch yourselves!! They’re not just girls!!”

Chika and You were fighting them.

Suddenly, everyone here heard like clicking.

Enemy “Fuck!! Clickers!!”  
Enemy “Sshh!! Don’t even sound!”

Chika, You, and the enemies are looking at clickers. The clickers are just walking around here. Nobody even moves.

Chika ”You, I have an idea.”  
You “What is it?”  
Chika ”We shoot them for a while as we can. The clickers find us. But they have to handle the clickers. The clickers are going to run at us, but it makes us easy to get out of the enemies.”  
You “Okay, I’ll buy it.”

Chika and You found 5 enemies here. They noticed them too, but they can’t even fight.

Enemy “What are you doing! Don’t sound here! You like those clickers?”  
Chika and You didn’t say anything. But they pointed the guns at them.  
Enemy “No, wait!!”

Chika and You shot the enemies. They were dead.  
The clickers noticed everyone here, including Chika and You. And the clickers were running at them all.

Enemy “NOOOOOOOO!! GET THE FUCK AWAY!!”  
Enemy “SHOOT THEM!!”  
Enemy “HEEEEEELP!!”  
You “Okay Chika, let’s go!!”

The enemies are focusing the clickers running at them, not Chika and You. The gunfire, clicking, and screaming sounding loudly.  
Of course the clickers were running at Chika and You. So they were running at an exit.  
But suddenly, You got shot. She was down.

Chika ”You!!”  
You “Chika...leave me and go...!”  
Chika ”No!! I’ll get you outta here!!”

The enemy who shot You appeared.

Enemy “I see you.”  
Chika ”Come on, move!!”

Chika brought You to the art room. Fortunately they got tables. They were hiding. But the enemy came also.

Chika ”Alright, just stay here. I’m gonna flank him.”  
You “Chika, no……”

But Chika has gone away already.

Enemy “Those were my friend you killed!! Come on out!! You wanna do this the hard way?”

He was going to You wounded.  
You was trying to see him. But she couldn’t. When she tries, he tries to shoot her. Fortunately she didn’t get shot. But he was more closing her.

Suddenly, You heard gunfire from opposite. It was Chika. She shot him. He didn’t notice Chika was trying to flank him.

Enemy “You little bitch!!”

He was focusing to kill Chika. He was shooting. But Chika was hiding, so he can’t hit her.  
You got a chance to shoot him. You shot him, and he was dead.

To be continued...


End file.
